Adheridos separados
by Chivi-Sama
Summary: Después de la batalla contra boo pasan muchas cosas y mas en el matrimonio de Goku y Milk.


Un día de noviembre

Me desperté esa fecha de noviembre que me indicaba que hoy era mi día, antes de abrir los ojos pensé que él estaría allí pase mi mano por la cama tratando de confirmar su presencia, pero él no estaba. Abrí mis ojos con temor, tenía miedo de la realidad sabía que me golpearía una vez más despertar y no tenerlo a mi lado y más en esta fecha tan importante para mi existencia. Final mente abrí mis ojos y mire lo que me esperaba.

\- Soy una estúpida porque lo deje irse a entrenar, me reproche muchas veces abrazando su almohada.

Pero como resistirme ante él es imposible, tiene sus mañas y ya las conocía pero seguía cayendo lentamente en ellas. En verdad lo extrañaba mucho no sé qué demonio pasa conmigo ya hemos estado distante por siete años y sigo sufriendo por sus ausencias. Me levante de la cama, ordene mi habitación y me dirigí al baño sumergí mi cuerpo en agua tibia necesitaba relajarme y despejar mi mente después de quínese minutos salí de la bañera y me vestí, parecía que hoy sería un día común y corriente salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la cocina cruce la puerta y me sorprendí mucho sabía que a partir de este momento casi todo sería distinto.

_BUENOS DIAS CUMPLEAÑERA, dijo Gohan acercándose a mí para abrazarme, me abrazo fuertemente y lo recibí con mucho amor, una porque es mi hijo, dos porque lo necesitaba.

_FELIZ, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MAMÁ, gritoneo Goten muy feliz, corriendo para abrazarme.

_Muchas gracias hijos no debieron molestarse, les conteste muy alegre, abrazándolos fuertemente a ambos ellos son mi vida y mi orgullo. _los amo mucho, les dije besando sus mejías.

_Pero esto no es todo mamá nosotros te preparamos el desayuno, dijo Gohan.

_Y teníamos planeado llevártelo a la cama pero te adelantaste, dijo Goten haciendo pucheros.

_ En verdad lo siento pero si quieren puedo regresar a la cama, conteste sonriendo.

Gohan sirvió el desayuno y estaba delicioso no sé cómo pudieron hacerlo pero me impresionaron mucho, luego de esa hermosa sorpresa mis hijos me insistieron en salir de paseo pero me sorprendieron con una fiesta sorpresa en la corporación capsula y como lo esperaba Bulma era la anfitriona, mientras la fiesta transcurría mi situación emocional empeoraba, todos nuestros amigos estaban allí pero ningún rastro de Goku era típico de el desaparecer en los momentos más importantes de mi vida.

_Dime Milk te sorprendimos verdad, dijo Bulma acercándose a mi.

_Si Bulma y te lo agradezco, dije sin poder ocultar mi tristeza.

_Milk sucede algo, dijo Bulma preocupada.

Yo no le respondí, odiaba que me hicieran esa pregunta porque mas triste me sentía

_Es por Goku verdad, dijo sin Bulma sin rodeos.

Yo asentí porque si hablaba rompería a hablar y no podía hacerlo.

_Me lo supuse, pero al fin y acabo es tu culpa Milk, comento viéndome a los ojos

_ A que te refieres, respondí

_Es nuestra culpa sufrir tanto por ellos, dijo mirándome a los ojos, _Eso pasa por habernos enamorado de un sayajin.

Después de esa breve plática Bulma y yo nos despedimos, regrese sola a casa porque Gohan fue a dejar a Videl a su casa y Goten se quedó a dormir en casa de Trunks.

Mientras conducía reflexione lo que dijo Bulma ella tenía toda la razón. Pero buscar la solución a ese problema era difícil como poder olvidar a la persona que más amas.

Finalmente llegue a casa cruce la puerta me sentía destrozada en mi pecho había un estúpido dolor que logro hacerme lloran sin control, subí las escaleras muy rápido entre ala habitación que estaba en penumbras y me encerré mis lágrimas salían y salían de mi sin control deslice mi cuerpo lentamente por la puerta, subí mi rostro ala altura de la cama, mis ojos se abrieron como plato al mirar en la cama un pequeño pastel con una vela encendida, una silueta se observaba en la penumbra de la habitación, la sombra se acercaba lentamente hacia mi hasta que pude descifrar de quien se trataba, era el sentí su olor, se arrodillo frente a mi me brindo un fuerte abrazo yo al inicio desistí pero luego caí rendida en sus brazos, el se acercó a mi oído y dijo

_Feliz cumpleaños, TE AMO.

Esas eran las únicas palabras que necesitaba escuchar para poder confirmar si Goku en verdad sentía algo por mí, busque sus labios con la luz de la vela, para besarlo en la oscuridad que al inicio había en mi corazón transformándose en una linda esperanza para ambos.

Ese día de noviembre más hermoso de mi vida

Fin

Adheridos Separados

El beso se profundizo más hasta el poder desearnos el uno al otro, la verdad yo lo he estado deseando desde hace mucho tiempo pero él siempre está ocupado por esos malditos entrenamientos.

Ese beso que encendía cada parte de mi cuerpo e ilusionaba mi corazón pero no mi mente, ella savia que rindiéndome en su lecho de supuesto amor me haría más débil y caería lentamente en el olvido otra y otra vez, pero por esa noche deje mi mente aun lado y deje que mi corazón actuara lentamente en este frenético deseo de poseer a Goku en ese momento.

Nos separamos lentamente para vernos a los ojos, verlo así totalmente concentrado en mi cortaba mi respiración, me lance nuevamente hacia el amarrando su cuello con mis brazos besándolo una y otra vez, el correspondió a mi beso tratando de estabilizarse para poder sentarse en el suelo, cambiamos de puesto en tan solo unos segundos ahora yo estaba sentada sobre él, con mis manos tomaba su rostro, acariciaba su cuello pero no separaba mis labios de los suyos mientras él estaba acariciando mi espalda, piernas y trasero, los dos estábamos totalmente ocupados dándonos caricias, provocándonos suspiros y sensaciones placenteras ambos ya sabíamos lo que le gustaba al otro.

Nos dejamos llevar por el momento y Goku llevaba la iniciativa y empezó a quitar mi ropa lentamente yo también pensaba que la ropa de Goku empezaba a estovar y me dispuse a quitar su típico Gi naranja de combate tome la camisa azul que llevaba bajo del Gi y se la quite dejando su musculoso pecho desnudo lo acaricie me incline para besar ese pecho que solo me pertenecías a mi mientras él me tenía semi-desnuda tomo mis piernas con fuerza y se puso de pie me cargo para llevarme a la cama pero él se sentó en la cama y me coloco sobre sus piernas, unimos nuestros labios nuevamente me encantaba sentir los labios de Goku por todo mi cuello luego hacia una cadena de besos de un hombro a otro.

Goku cada vez bajaba lentamente hasta mis pechos, yo abrazaba su cabeza, revolvía su cabello, subió efusivamente hasta quedar frente a frente-Te deseo, dijo dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios y sin esperar a que yo dijera algo me tomo de la cintura y me entrego a la cama él estaba de pie viéndome acostada en la cama, termino de quitar su ropa y gateo sobre la cama hasta llegar a mi besando mis labios y bajando lentamente acariciando con su mano derecha mi seno, con su mano izquierda quitando mis pantaletas cuando termino con esa tarea abrió mis piernas y se introdujo en mi yo enterré mis uñas en su espalda, comenzó a embestirme sacando de mi garganta gemidos de dolor y placer pero él los amortiguaba gracias a los besos que posaba en mis labios.

Goku quería llegar a algo más así que abrase su cadera con mis piernas el me coloco en el respaldar de la cama y me dio más placer que dolor sus embestidas ahora eran más rápidas y violentas hasta que Goku sintió que algo dentro de mí se estaba contrayendo y ambos llegamos a nuestro clímax caímos cansados en la cama hasta que me deje acoger por los brazos de Morfeo

Me desperté revuelta entre las sabanas con la vista nublada todavía por el sueño, estire mi brazo para abrasarlo pero él no estaba allí en ese momento todo el sueño salto de mi cuerpo y el temor de estar sola de nuevo invadió todo mi ser, me senté en la cama para buscarlo observe todo el panorama de mi habitación, su ropa no estaba tirada en el suelo, gotas de sudor frio cayeron de mi frente, mire hacia la ventana y todas mis ideas se fueron, él estaba apoyado en el lumbral de la ventana mire la dirección que veían sus ojos que eran alumbrados por la luz de la luna se miraba tan celestial distraído perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Las dudas empezaron a surgir al ver que tenía su ropa puesta -¿A caso él ya se iba? Pensé.

El giro su rostro y miro que ya estaba despierta me sonrió desde aquella distancia y se acercó se sentó en la cama me beso la frente.

-Te has vuelto muy fuerte, comente mientras él me besaba la frente.

Los ojos de Goku se abrieron como plato al escuchar mis palabras y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?, pregunto arqueando las cejas.

-Lo sentí, te sentí más fuerte que de costumbre, le conteste sonrojada.

El solo sonrió y me beso los labios, yo correspondí su beso y lo abrase, nos separamos y nos miramos en silencio, estar de esa forma con Goku era el paraíso pero yo tenía una incomodidad así que rompí el silencio

-¿Por qué estas vertido?, pregunte seria.

-Haaa es que yo, lo siento Milk pero me tengo que ir, dijo sin más preámbulos.

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y mi mente se burlaba de mi sin poder pensar en que decirle en ese momento, me quede congelada ante aquellas palabras tan cortantes.

-¿Milk estas bien?, pregunto preocupado.

-¿Por qué?, fue lo único que pude decir.

-Lo siento pero tengo que regresar a mis entrenamientos, contesto acariciando mi rostro.

Esos estúpidos entrenamientos, pensé mientras quitaba su mano de mi rostro, tenía todo planeado lo que le iba a decir pero un maldito nudo en la garganta tubo que surgir, espere uno, dos, tres segundos para desvanecer lo que me impedía gritarle todas las verdades a Goku.

-Acaso no prometimos estar siempre juntos, dije viendo hacia la ventana mientras apretaba mis puños.

-Claro que s…., lo interrumpí.

-No, déjame hablar, dije retándolo –Siempre trate de fingirme a mí misma que tus abandonos no me hacían mal, pero siempre tuve esa certeza en algún lugar de mí mente que pensaba diferente que creía que yo siempre te estorbe, pero siempre trate de ignorar esa parte de mí, dije comenzando a llorar.

-Cuando tú piensas en volverte más fuerte no hay lugar para mí en tu mente en esas ocasiones y trato de ignorarlo porque eres veneno para mí, pero tú siempre haces algo para romper el amor como en este preciso momento.

-¿Por qué no puedes estar con TU esposa el día de su cumpleaños?, le pregunte acercándome a él tomando su perfecto rostro en mis manos frías de dolor y angustias.

Y como me lo esperaba él no me contesto, me puse de pie envuelta entre las sabanas y me dirigí hacia la ventana.

-Sabes creo que al final quien tiene toda la culpa soy yo, si yo no te hubiera dicho hola cuando éramos tan solo unos niños, si tan solo no te hubiera dicho que prometieras casarte conmigo, serias totalmente libre, comente resignada.

-No digas eso, dijo serio poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a mí, -Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo otra vez, repitió acercándose a mi hasta que estaba entre sus brazos, descanso su cara en mi hombro.

-Róbame el dolor, dije con voz quebrantada.

-¿Qué?, pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-Que me robes el dolor, quiero que sepas que se siente para que me pidas perdón de verdad, dije dejándome caer en el suelo desmayándome solo escuchando a Goku gritar mi nombre luego no supe que sucedió después.

-¡Milk! Milk, grite como loco al ver como mi esposa se desvanecía lentamente en el suelo, cargue su cuerpo desnudo y la recosté en la cama la vestí con su pijama y lo más pronto posible llame a su doctor. Luego su doctor termino de examinarla.

-¿Cómo está?, ¿se pondrá bien?, ¿está enferma?, pregunte con desesperación.

-Cálmate Goku tu esposa está bien solo se le ha bajado la presión, deja que descanse un poco y veras que mañana se levantara como nueva pero dile que este relajada y que no se estrese por nada, creo que ese es el problema de Milk se estresa demasiado, dijo el doctor muy tranquilo.

-Muchas Gracias por haber venido y disculpe las horas dije apenado.

-No te preocupes es mi trabajo, dijo estrechando mi mano, lo acompañe a la puerta y me despedí nuevamente.

Subí a la habitación y me acosté al lado de Milk, el doctor me había dicho que no esta tan grave pero me preocupaban mucho las últimas palabras que menciono Milk antes de que se desmayara, talvez fue por mi culpa que desmayo pensé viéndola dormir, no pude evitar sonreír por cómo Milk dormía se veía tan hermosa, me acerque y bese su frente y la abrase quedándome dormido por su aroma y pensando en todo el dolor que le he ocasionado desde que la conocí.

-Te amo Milk, susurre entre sueño y realidad.

-Y yo a ti, contesto dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté mire el reloj y eran las 7:30Am entre dormido y despierto busque a Milk en la cama pero ella no estaba luego un exquisito olor se posaron en mis narices y supuse que estaba preparando el desayuno, me levante como loco porque había recordado lo que el doctor me dijo y rápidamente baje a la cocina cruce la puerta y la tome del brazo.

-Oye Goku que te sucede, dijo sorprendida.

-Tú tienes que descansar Milk el doctor me lo dijo, comente viéndola muy serio.

-Tranquilízate estoy bien, dijo sonriente

-Segura y si te vuelves a desmayar, dije preocupado

-No me voy a desmayar además el desayuno está listo, aseguro

-Haaa está bien pero cuídate por favor Milk no quiero perderte, dije serio sosteniendo su mano.

-Tu nunca me perderás, dijo seria acercándose a mí –Yo siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase, termino sus palabras parándose de puntillas y dándome un tierno beso en los labios, yo correspondí su beso abrazándola fuertemente, nos separamos para no llegar a mas aunque lo deseáramos con todo nuestro ser.

-Serviré el desayuno, dijo sonrojada.

Yo asentí y desayunamos muy tranquilos, pasaron unas cuantas horas y yo estaba listo para irme ya lo había conversado con Milk y ella lo entendió me dirigí a la puerta pero ella me detuvo.

-Espera Goku no puedes irte aun, dijo bajando las escaleras con una maleta.

-Toma es para ti, dijo sonriente.

-Espera Milk para que es esta maleta, dije asustado

-Es para ti dentro de ella hay ropa, sabanas, y ramen instantáneo del que más te gusta, dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Y esto para qué es Milk?, pregunte curioso

-Para tus entrenamientos a hora vete y no pierdas el tiempo tienes que volverte más fuerte, dijo colocando sus mano en mis hombros

Yo asentí como un gran tonto y me despedí con un beso en los labios.

-Regresare pronto, dije sonriente.

-y yo te esperare, concluyo.

Abrí la puerta y me fui volando escuche la puerta cerrarse fuertemente y analice toda la situación y logre comprender que Milk me estaba dejando alejarme de ella para poder olvidarme y no provocarle más DOLOR esa palabra que cada vez que la mencionaba hacia que mi pecho pesara sin control.

Descendí a la tierra y camine otra vez hacia mi casa, al diablo pensé yo no voy a provocarle más dolor, yo no voy a perderte, pensé llegue al otro lado de la puerta y escuche los tristes sollozos de mi esposa savia que la sonrisa que tenía hace un momento era fingida toque la puerta tardo un poco en abrirla así que insistí de nuevo hasta que la abrió.

-¡GOKU!, dijo asustada, -Pensé que ya te habías id…., no deje que terminara porque la interrumpí con un beso impulsivo haciéndola caminar hacia atrás y cerrando la puerta con seguro para que nadie nos interrumpiera, tirando la maleta aun lado.

-Gokuuu…, gimió en el beso.

Nos separamos y me miro sorprendida

-Perdóname por todo el daño que te he hecho, No voy a volver a hacerte sufrir, susurre uniéndome a sus labios nuevamente.

Llegamos al sofá y ella se sentó sobre mí ahorcando mi cintura con sus piernas yo la recosté en el sofá y quite algunas de sus ropas y ella también lo hizo conmigo, volvimos a unirnos en el sofá como solíamos hacerlo cuando éramos jóvenes.

Fin.


End file.
